Omega Red
Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich was known to be a cruel and violent man who served with the USSR in early 1960’s. Rossovich was caught having raped numerous young Soviet women and as such was sentenced to death. Surviving a fatal gunshot to the head thanks to his newly-discovered Mutant abilities, Rossovich was court-martialed and forced into USSR’s Leviathan after the potential of his abilities was noticed. Rossovich underwent years of experimental torture and enhancements that not only turned his skin chalk-white, but transformed into a deadly cyborg who soon took the name Omega Red. He needed the material known as Carbonadium Synthesizer(C-Synth) to help stabilize his condition, so that the implants he gained didn't turn against him. However, his quest for C-Synth was foiled when SHIELD took the C-Synth and hid it where Omega Red would never be able to obtain it. Even the lack C-Synth didn’t stop the USSR using their new Super Soldier as a new operative for the KGB. Yet the lack of C-Synth took a different effect on Omega Red, who was forced into a form of vampirism to sustain himself. Betrayed by his own government, Omega Red later escaped custody and hid in Europe where he began committing several murders. He was eventually recaptured and placed in cryo-sleep until a time where he could be controlled. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Omega Red was revived by Gorgon, the leader of a HYDRA ninja clan known as The Hand, Omega Red then joined The Hand as a warrior serving under Gorgon. Powers and Abilities Omega Red possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being a Inhuman and after undergoing augmentation procedures at the hands of the Soviet government during the 1960s. * Death Factor: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally served as a backup in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which quickly happened. * Life Force Absorption: Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death factor. At one time the combination of his "death factor" and the presencecarbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him which caused him to need to drain life forces frequently. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. * Superhuman Strength: Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly fifty tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. * Superhuman Stamina: Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhanced his stamina even further. * Superhuman Durability: Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor, composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from the mutant Chamber, that propelled him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. * Superhuman Reflexes: Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Leviathan Members Category:The Hand Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Mutants